


Heated Competition

by AniPendragon



Series: The Cops and Robbers 'Verse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anything you can do, I can do better.</i> And yes, I do mean <i>anything</i>.</p><p>Or, Roman and Qrow get into a heated competition at the club one night. Junior and James don't mind nearly as much as they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Competition

**Author's Note:**

> -redacted-
> 
> Enjoy!

The club was on fire. Not literally, of course, but between the music, the patrons, and Roman’s dancing, the club was alive in a way it hadn’t been in weeks. Junior, for his part, watched from the bar. Roman’s hips swayed and swung in time with the heavy beat of the music from where he was on the dancefloor. His coat flashed in the black light, making him a beacon in the writhing crowd.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Qrow Branwen sitting with James Ironwood. Or, sitting _on_ him, really. But they weren’t doing anything worse than Junior and Roman ever did during club hours, out in public. And those two were mostly hiding in the shadows anyway. You had to stand where Junior was to even know they were there.

At the end of the next song, Roman came strutting up to Junior and hopped up on the counter, swinging around so that his legs were on either side of Junior’s hips. Junior leaned close to him and hummed, his lips skirting Roman’s jaw.

“Nice dancing,” said Junior against his throat.

Roman hummed and ran a hand over Junior’s hair. “Thanks.” He glanced over his shoulder and Junior knew the exact moment that Roman spotted James and Qrow.

A sly grin spread across Roman’s face and his eyes grew hooded. “Are those two making out in a dark corner? Or have I lost my mind?” he asked, the pleasure in his voice making the hair on the back of Junior’s neck raise.

“They are,” said Junior. “I think they like that almost no one recognizes Ironwood here.” Roman hummed, thoughtful. Then, he swung around on the counter, dropped back to the floor, and strutted over to the two. Junior groaned and followed after.

Over in their corner, James was deeply enjoying the feeling of Qrow squirming in his lap. Of the man’s lips on his, his fingers digging hard enough into James to bruise. He leaned back in the booth seat, tucked into the shadows of the club, and let Qrow climb him (like a tree, Qrow would say). Knew that it wouldn’t be long before he either had to drag Qrow out of the club or do something _really_ inappropriate in the bathroom.

Although, Junior did keep them pretty clean…

Qrow groaned into his mouth as James’ cock jumped at the thought, pressing into Qrow’s thigh.

“Well, well, _well_ ,” came Roman Torchwick’s voice. Qrow swore against James’ lips and pulled back to glare at Roman. James saw Junior coming up from behind Roman, looking just as embarrassed as James felt. The two men looked away from each other.

“What do you want, Roman?” snapped Qrow, a growl in his voice that made James very grateful that Qrow was sitting in his lap and not a few inches back.

“Other than to cock block you?” asked Roman, grinning. “Wanted to know if you wanted to have some fun, bird brain.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes and made a show of draping his arms around James’ neck and grinning, all teeth. “Who says I’m not?”

Roman snorted. “ _Obviously_ ,” said Roman. “But what about a little friendly competition to spice up this night?”

“Oh boy,” muttered Junior, and James felt a slight flash of worry at the words. What were those two up to this time?

Qrow swung his leg from around James’ hip and sat so that both legs touched the ground. James shifted to try and hide his now-slightly-more-obvious erection.

“I’m listening,” said Qrow.

Roman grinned. “You and me, on the floor. Anything you can do, I can do better,” said Roman. “Winner take all.”

Qrow smirked. “Anything?”

_“Anything.”_

“Oh, you are _so_ on.”

“This is going to end badly,” muttered Junior. But Qrow and Roman were already halfway across the club, headed for the dancefloor. Judging by the look on Junior’s face, James figured that Junior was debating closing down the club while this happened. Honestly, he couldn’t blame the guy.

“Boys,” called Junior, as Qrow and Roman disappeared. “I want the club closed an empty within twenty minutes. You included.” And it seemed James was right, but he couldn’t find any pleasure in it. Not with the worry that pinched Junior’s brow.

The suited men looked at each other. Then at Junior. Then at each other again.

“Are you, uh, sure that’s a good idea, boss?” asked one of them.

Junior sighed. “Yes, yes I am.” He rubbed his face. “Honestly, I’m just glad the girls aren’t here to see this.” The suited men left and James stood slowly, now mostly back in composure.

“Are you sure we should let them do this?” asked James, eying the balcony that Roman and Qrow were leaning on, watching.

“No,” said Junior. “Not at all. I’m just hoping if I clear the club they don’t get arrested.”

James’ lips twitched. “One can hope.” He looked up at the balcony again. “Is that what they’re waiting for?” he asked.

“I hope so,” muttered Junior.

From the balcony, Qrow and Roman watched as the club danced on. Roman grinned at Qrow, all smug and half-cocked, and Qrow smirked back. There were a few seconds of silence between songs – Roman had said something to the guy in the bear hat on the way up – and then the next song came up and the lights changed with it.

Qrow took advantage of his natural limberness. Let his body hook around the railing and slide to the beat. Roman was a bit more vulgar, the swing of his hips and the flick of his shoulders reminiscent of a few very _interesting_ positions.

They twisted around each other, bodies not quite brushing on the spin. Roman smirked at Qrow and tipped his jaw. A challenge. Qrow flashed his teeth.

On the next pass, their hips brushed. On the next their shoulders. On the next, Qrow twisted around at the last second and groped Roman’s ass. Saw the slight stumble on Roman’s in-step. Roman threw a look at him, smirked, and tossed his hat into the club.

He swung toward Qrow and slid right up against his back, breath ghosting his ear. His hands on Qrow’s hips. Qrow rolled his hips backward, throwing an arm up to drag his hand down Roman’s cheek. He tipped his head to smirk up at him, eyes hooded and lips ghosting his jaw.

Then they slid apart again, following the beat of the music. Out of the corner of his eye, Qrow saw people slowing being ushered out of the club by the henchfolk. He smirked. Well, if there weren’t going to be witnesses… A low chuckle slipped passed his throat. He could have _fun_ with this.

The next time they crossed each other, Qrow took caution to the wind and reached between Roman’s legs. He _squeezed._ Not hard, but not light either. Felt the way Roman shuddered and hardened in his hand. Qrow smirked. Roman growled.

Qrow danced out of Roman’s grasp, impossibly light on his feet. Raised his arms above his head as he shimmied to the music. Kept his back to Roman and let his gaze find James and Junior, now standing alone by the bar. Qrow spun, hooked one leg over the balcony railing at the knee. Splayed himself out and then slid back up. Ran his tongue across his lower lip and smirked, all teeth.

Saw James twitch.

Then Roman was against his back and Qrow let himself arch backward, head falling back to Roman’s shoulder. Roman’s teeth found Qrow’s collarbone and grazed – not quite hard enough to leave a mark. James’ have Roman’s head if he did.

“You sure you’re up for this?” asked Qrow. He peeled himself off the railing and turned, leaned against it. Hooked a leg around Roman’s waist and dragged his hands down the man’s shirt. Smirked.

“Anything you can do,” started Roman. He unbuttoned his jacket and let it hit the floor. Leaving him in only a grey v-neck.

“ _I_ can do better,” finished Qrow, smugly. He fisted Roman’s shirt with one hand and grabbed the man’s jaw with the other. Yanked him in and kissed him.

It was mostly teeth. They scrapped hard against each other, no doubt bruising lips and leaving marks on their faces. Qrow gripped Roman as tight as he could. Scrapped his teeth across Roman’s lower lip. Shoved his tongue into Roman’s mouth and kissed him until Roman shoved him off to breathe.

Roman glared at him, lips swollen and a thin trail of saliva dripping down his jaw. Qrow ran his tongue over his lower lip, slow and deliberate. Saw Roman’s eyes darken. Then he drew Roman back, one hand cupping him through his pants.

“Bastard,” hissed Roman.

“Just observant,” retorted Qrow. He twisted away from Roman, fingers lingering until he was out of arm’s reach. Slid back into the languid, easy movements of his dancing. Across the balcony and back toward the stairs. He faced Roman, walking backward. Glanced over his shoulder to see Junior leaned hard against the bar, one hand over his mouth. James had sat down in one of the booths.

Even from here, Qrow knew the man was probably _aching_. The thought made his breath catch in his throat.

Roman caught up to Qrow, moving faster and less rhythmically.

“Brat,” muttered Roman, sliding a hand across Qrow’s hip.

“They’re enjoying it,” said Qrow, his teeth grazing Roman’s ear.

Roman hummed, thoughtful. “Shall we?”

“Anything you can do,” said Qrow, a teasing tone in his voice.

Then, Qrow chuckled and dragged Roman in for another kiss. A clash of teeth and tongues that left them both flushed and breathless. He rolled his hips into Roman’s, let Roman know that he was just as hard as Roman was.

He dragged Roman down the stairs, teeth on Roman’s neck for most of it. Roman’s nails dug hard into Qrow’s shoulders, his own mouth alternating between Qrow’s ear and Qrow’s jaw. Oh, and James was going to notice those marks. But at this point, Qrow didn’t think any of them would care.

Qrow’s movements were sure as he dragged Roman onto the main club floor. He let Roman slam him against one of the pillars. Dug his fingers hard into Roman’s hair and glanced over at James and Junior, who were both in full view.

Roman’s teeth dragged across Qrow’s neck, just shy of hard enough to break skin. Qrow swore, the feeling jolting straight to his cock. Roman smirked at him, pulling back.

With narrowed eyes, Qrow swung his legs around Roman’s hips and shimmied against him. Yanked hard on Roman’s hair with both hands and kissed him with every bit of force he had. Sucked on Roman’s lower lip and then on his tongue. Roman stumbled.

Qrow dropped his feet, caught Roman by the shoulders, and spun them. Slammed Roman against the pillar instead.

“Fuck,” growled Roman. He glared at Qrow, but Qrow was already moving. His fingers dancing down Roman’s sides and to his pants. Undid the zipper, yanked Roman’s cock out, and dropped to his knees.

Took Roman’s cock into his mouth and fought the urge to grin because Roman’s loud curse, and James’ and Junior’s noises of surprise were like music to Qrow’s ears. He managed a chuckle anyway.

Roman howled as Qrow scrapped his teeth across his cock. _Damn_ was the man ever loud. Qrow slipped a hand under Roman’s dick to fondle his balls. He’d almost forgotten about these – James didn’t have any because he was cybernetic down here.

And he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Swirled his tongue around the head and dragged his teeth down the shaft. Heard Roman whimper and curse. Felt Roman’s hands fist his hair and yank so hard that it brought tears to Qrow’s eyes.

Then there was a curse, and a familiar growl that always made Qrow shudder with anticipation. He heard the heavy footsteps and pulled off Roman, grinning up at him with hooded eyes.

“Do I win?” asked Qrow, feeling spittle hang from his lips.

Roman growled. “ _Hell no._ ” He hauled Qrow back to his feet and went to yank him in for another kiss. But a strong, thick arm wrapped itself around Qrow’s waist and yanked him back.

Qrow found himself flush against James’ chest, his back pressed into the warmth.

“So _now_ you decide to be possessive,” said Qrow, every bit the cocky shit he loved being.

James growled against his throat, teeth grazing. “Damn right.” He unbuttoned Qrow’s jeans and shoved his hand down the front of them. Qrow yelped and jerked his hips into James’ hand. Head fell back onto James’ shoulder and cheeks flushed.

Roman chuckled. “So when it’s him, you’re easy?” he asked. James growled.

“You could have stopped it sooner, Jimmy,” said Qrow, his voice hoarse. He bit back a groan as James bit hard enough on his neck to bruise. “You saw me get on my knees.”

James’ arm around Qrow loosened the barest amount. Qrow took the opportunity and slid out of James’ grasp, dancing away with his pants still undone. The loss of contact was killer, but he had a better idea.

He slid around until he stood next to Junior. Slipped his arms over the man’s shoulders and nipped at his ear, keeping his eyes on James the entire time.

“Face it, Jim,” said Qrow. He dragged his teeth across Junior’s jaw and saw the way the man shuddered. “You like watching. You like seeing me like this. You’re just as dirty,” He bit down on Junior’s throat until it left a mark. Heard Roman snarl behind him. “And as turned on by this as I am.” He slid his hand down Junior’s front and cupped the man for a moment. Then danced away before Junior had time to recover.

Slid up behind Roman and smirked, fondling Roman’s cock which still stuck out of his pants. His lips sucked a spot on Roman’s throat where it connected to his collarbone. He watched James with hooded eyes.

“Admit it,” breathed Qrow.

James swallowed hard. If Qrow had to guess, he’d say he finally rendered the man speechless.

“So, what do you say, you two?” said Qrow. He let his other hand drag its way down Roman’s chest. Sucked on Roman’s ear lobe. “Willing to let it go just a little bit further?”

James and Junior glanced at each other. A million things passing between them in an instant.

James nodded. “Do your worst.”

Qrow and Roman glanced at each other. Their own exchange brief, precise.

“Booth,” they said in unison.

James and Junior nodded with varying degrees of hesitation. They stumbled over to the booth that James and Qrow had started this night in. It was a wrap-around booth. Junior sat on one side, James on the other.

Roman flattened Qrow’s back onto the table. The competitive edge in his eye winning out over anything else. Qrow grinned, all teeth, all smug.

Then Roman yanked Qrow’s jeans down his thighs, dropped his head, and licked a stripe up Qrow’s cock.

“ _Shit_ ,” hissed Qrow. He swung out his right hand and caught James’ sweater. James jerked. Qrow watched through hooded eyes as Roman blew a breath over the head of his cock. He groaned again, tightening his grip on James’ sweater.

The cool breath mixed with the heat of the club, then topped with the sweat that was sticking to every inch of Qrow’s exposed skin, made for a lightning combination.

Then Roman took Qrow into his mouth, swallowed down clean to the base, and _sucked_. Qrow keened. His knees came up. His feet planted on the table and he arched his hips into Roman. Too hard, too fast. Thrusts that fucked Roman’s mouth. Roman planted one hand on his hips and rolled with it.

And _oh_ that just brought up so many questions as to what Junior and Roman got up to.

Qrow groaned again and felt the heat in his belly pool tighter. He cursed, grabbed Roman’s hair with his free hand, and yanked Roman off him. Roman’s teeth clipped him on the way out and Qrow’s hips jumped. _Shit, no_. He was not losing.

Roman smirked. Lips swollen and cheeks red. “Almost had you.” His voice was hoarse and raspy.

“In your dreams,” Qrow shot back. His shucked his pants, kicked them to the floor, and swung sideways off the table. Dropped neatly into Junior’s lap, his legs on either side of the man’s hips. Draped his arms around Junior’s shoulders and rolled his naked hips.

Junior was hard, hard enough that Qrow had to fight a shiver at the feeling through Junior’s pants.

“What about you?” asked Qrow. His lips ghosted Junior’s jaw. “Jimmy’s into this. Are you?”

Junior’s breathing hitched for a second. Then, in a husky grumble, he said, “Wouldn’t be sitting here if I wasn’t.”

Qrow hummed and licked a stripe across Junior’s jaw. Trailed off at his ear and nibbled. Then bit down hard enough to draw a grunt. Qrow chuckled.

“Anything you can do,” he breathed.

“ _I_ can do better,” said Roman from behind him. Qrow turned to see Roman sliding a hand down James’ chest. James’ pupils were blown wide as Roman climbed into his lap, not quite settling, just in case James threw him.

“What are you waiting for, thief?” snapped James. Roman made a noise not quite a whine and dropped into James’ lap.

And oh, that growl of James’ went straight to Qrow’s cock. He turned his attention back to Junior, his fingers going for Junior’s vest.

“You are wearing far too many clothes,” murmured Qrow. He hesitated, then leaned in and kissed Junior, square on the lips. Undid the buttons and slid the vest off his shoulders while he worked on mapping out Junior’s mouth with his tongue.

When he drew back, Junior made a soft noise of protest. From behind him, Qrow heard one of James’ telltale grunts. The sound of a zipper. Then,

“Holy shit you actually have a metal cock.”

Qrow buried his face into Junior’s shoulder to keep himself from laughing too hard.

“Problem?” And _oh_ there was that growl again.

“Not in the least,” came Roman’s reply. There was a grin in his voice. “I like trying to new things.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” was James’ dry response.

Qrow chuckled and bit at Junior’s throat. Sucked a mark there that was too precise to be one of the fading one Roman’s had left before, just out of sight with Junior’s vest.

He slid one hand down Junior’s front, not missing the slight tense when he reached his stomach – and _oh_ they’d both ended up with insecure guys then. Qrow could work with that – and then slipped lower. Undid Junior’s pants and slipped his hands into his boxers.

“ _Oh_ ,” breathed Junior. He gripped Qrow’s hips hard enough to bruise. Qrow shuddered, the pain sending sparks of pleasure-pain up his spine.

“So, you like that too,” murmured Junior. And he grabbed the front of Qrow’s shirt and hauled him in. Dragged his teeth over Qrow’s lower lip and slid one hand down to wrap around Qrow’s cock. Qrow hissed. Warm, calloused, and the right hand. Unfamiliar in almost every way that mattered.

But then Junior twisted his hand just _so_ and jerked harshly. Qrow gasped, his breath stuttering at how rough Junior was. He arched into the touch, his head thrown back and a sharp hiss passing his lips.

“ _Fuck,”_ breathed Roman behind him. “That’s cold.”

James’ aroused chuckle sounded. Qrow felt his cock jump and every hair on his body stand alert at the noise.

“Y-you get used to it,” Qrow managed, his voice a breathy rasp. Junior raked his teeth across Qrow’s exposed collarbone and Qrow dug his nails into Junior’s shoulders. Popped two of the buttons on Junior’s shirt by accident and had it slipping down so that Qrow could dig his nails into the muscled flesh beneath.

Junior mouthed his throat and reached for the buttons on his own pants. Qrow caught his wrist.

“I got a better idea,” said Qrow. Junior cocked an eyebrow. “These tables they-” He faltered as Junior twisted his hand on his cock and ran his thumb over the head. “T-they drop, right? They go level with the seats?” Qrow’s eyes fluttered.

A slow, sly grin spread across Junior’s face. “Yes,” he murmured. “Yes they do.”

“Sweet Jesus,” came Roman’s hoarse cry. “What are you planning, Branwen?”

Qrow laughed and reached behind him. Found the latch for the table and pulled. It dropped until it went level with the seats. “Why? Can’t handle it?”

“Anything you _can_ do,” said Roman. His voice went taunt on the second last word. A gasp slithering out into the air. Qrow looked over his shoulder to see James watching him from over Roman’s. Roman had his head pressed to James’ shoulder. And Qrow could see James’ metal hand down the back of Roman’s pants.

Roman keened, body undulating. There was a moment when only Roman’s moans and gasps filled the air of the club, alongside the music. But Qrow knew what was next.

“Are you fingers fucking self-lubricating?” asked Roman, his voice tight and tinged with disbelief.

James grinned at Qrow. “Why yes, yes they are.”

Qrow laughed and grabbed Junior by the front of his half destroyed shirt. Leaned back and slowly drew Junior over him as he laid out on the table that had once separated the pairs. He threw out an arm and yanked Roman down too, sending Roman sprawling next to him.

Their faces level, Qrow turned his head and nipped at Roman’s ear just as James yanked down Roman’s pants. Roman swore and a groan trailed off afterward. His entire body shuddered. James rearranged his metal hand for better access, and Qrow could see the flush working its way across James’ throat.

“You good, Jim?” asked Qrow. James nodded, leaned over, and kissed Qrow. Qrow leaned up into the kiss, his mouth open and wet against James’. His back arched and he felt a tongue swipe across his cock.

Qrow broke off with a gasp. “Bastard, you planned that,” Qrow managed. James chuckled and settled back over Roman, shoving one of Roman’s legs up to his chest.

“They’re as bad as we are,” muttered Roman.

“Not even close, babe,” said Junior, before swallowing down Qrow’s cock. Qrow threw out a hand and caught one of Roman’s arms. Gripped hard. Roman’s moans were the loudest of them. His body shaking next to Qrow’s as James opened him up with deliberate slowness.

Qrow knew that feeling well. The tight slide of James’ slick, cool metal fingers in his ass. The way he’d curl his knuckles deep inside to brush _just right_. Qrow moaned. Junior pulled off his cock and swiped his tongue across the top. The he lifted one of Qrow’s legs and flicked his tongue across Qrow’s tight hole.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” breathed Qrow. He planted his other foot on the table for purchase. Tried to lift his hips but Junior pinned him down with both hands. Both warm, oddly calloused hands.

And he couldn’t help but think about Roman, pinned by those hands. Or James, laughing if Junior tried and flipping them over… But that was an idea for another occasion.

“Sweet Jes _us_ ,” cried Roman, his voice cracking on the last word. Junior’s tongue swirled around Qrow’s hole, darting in to swirl further. Qrow groaned and managed to look at Roman. Saw the man arching and flushed. Another swirl. His vision spotted. His toes curled.

James’ look of concentration above Roman sent flashes of pleasure down Qrow’s spine and he half-screamed as Junior dove particularly deep and flattened the rest of his tongue. James had just pushed in. The quiver in his arms betrayed that.

Qrow reached out over his head, the other hand still wrapped around Roman’s bicep, and curled his fingers in James’ hair. Junior pulled off Qrow and lifted his head.

James smiled at him. A hooded thing with dark eyes and flushed cheeks.

Roman keened, trying to buck his hips into James’. James smirked at Qrow and pressed down on Roman’s hip with his metal hand, pinning him easily. Roman whined and kicked uselessly at the seat his feet were still on.

“Come _on,_ ” whined Roman.

“Hey, _General_.” Junior’s voice was breathy and hoarse and Qrow saw James _shudder_ at the use of his title. Junior leaned over Qrow and Roman and planted a kiss on James’ lips. Qrow saw Junior slide his tongue into James’ mouth. Passing on Qrow’s taste from one person to the next.

A spark pooled at the base of Qrow’s cock and he groaned, almost perfectly timing it with Roman’s high pitched keening.

James pulled back, panting, and Junior grinned. Roman made another low noise in his throat. James locked eyes with Junior and smirked. He pulled back, hovering for a moment, and then slammed back into Roman. Drew a surprised shout of pleasure from the other man.

Junior growled. Reached out and grabbed James’ slicked fingers.

Then he was shoving two fingers into Qrow’s ass and Qrow couldn’t keep track of anything else. It wasn’t the roughest, or fastest, he’d ever been opened up, but it was close. And he cried out sharply when Junior slicked up and slid into him not long after. His senses sharp with pleasure-pain.

James kept up his slow, rhythmic thrusts into Roman up until Junior slid into Qrow. Then he paused and held, only half in, and smirked at Junior, raising an eyebrow.

Qrow rolled his head to one side to look at Roman’s face, whose pupils were so blown wide his eyes might as well have been black.

“You surviving?” asked Qrow.

“His dick vibrates,” said Roman, his voice so rough it was almost unintelligible. “How the _fuck_ do you not die like this?”

Qrow laughed, breathy and hungry. “Practice.” He bit back a groan as Junior shifted just the tiniest bit. “And a lot of patience and swearing.”

Roman grinned at him. “Oh, the swearing I got handled,” he said. Junior chuckled.

“Ready?” asked James. Qrow swallowed hard and nodded. He shifted his hand from Roman’s bicep to Roman’s hand and wrapped their fingers together. Squeezed.

“Do you worst,” croaked Roman. Junior and James both grinned, one cat-like, one all military cock.

And then Junior was drawing out and slamming into Qrow. And Qrow’s toes were curling. And next to him, Roman was screaming and keening and making noises that Qrow had never heard before. Every one of them spiking into Qrow’s cock and leaving him gasping from the heavy smog of pleasure that swept across his entire body.

Roman’s hand pressed their joined ones tight into the table. Fire built low in Qrow’s groin, spiralling up through his body and licking its way up his spine and toward his skull. He hissed through his teeth, the sound lost in Roman’s keening.

Junior was quieter than even Qrow. Soft grunts that shuddered through Qrow’s body and left his cheeks flushed. James was steadily growing louder and louder. His grunts and gasps mixing with Roman’s screams until the sound crawled under Qrow’s skin and left him digging the nails of his free hand into Junior’s shoulder.

 _“Junior,”_ Roman croaked, reaching out blindly. Junior shifted his weight to lift one hand and grabbed Roman’s. Put it on his shoulder. The shift in angle sent a sharp twist of fire down Qrow’s cock. He gasped, back arching and hips snapping in time with Junior’s thrusts. Pulled his free hand off Junior’s shoulder and heard Junior hiss. But he needed to touch James. He reached over and behind himself, eyes finding James’.

Hooded and black as his hair. Infinitely soft when they locked with Qrow’s. Qrow moaned, hips jerking harder. He threaded his fingers in James’ hair. Forced James to duck his head to keep from straining either of them.

Junior shifted angles again, one hand planted on the table next to Qrow’s head. He thrust deeper and deeper, sweat slicking their bodies. All flesh. Different, strange, but not bad. Soft versus the usual hard. But still hard where it mattered.

Another toe curling thrust. Junior bent down and dragged his teeth across Qrow’s jaw. His wet grunts ghosted Qrow’s neck and cheek. Skitters of lightning travelled up Qrow’s spine. Danced in his fingertips and down his legs. Thrilled and vibrated around him. Flushed cheeks, sharp gasps.

Roman’s screaming topped out, his voice cracking, and Qrow _felt_ more than heard him come. Felt the way Roman’s hand tensed in his. The way James’ rhythm stuttered in Qrow’s hand on his head as Roman tightened around James. The sharp whimper that punctuated Roman’s cries. And the gasps that followed quickly after.

Junior redoubled his efforts and James fumbled under Qrow’s hand. Roman’s fingers tightened in Qrow’s. Urging him toward his own finish. And then Roman slipped his hand from Qrow’s and it slid down his body, wrapping around Qrow’s aching, leaking cock.

Qrow just about lost it then and there, letting loose a scream that went as close to a caw as a human could manage. And then he felt Junior’s hips stutter and Junior was coming. And James was following after, his own cries swallowing Junior’s hoarser grunts.

And Qrow’s own followed him. Spiralling faster and faster in his body and then sweet, painful release. A screamed ripped itself from Qrow’s throat as he spilled between himself, Roman, and Junior. As he found his vision blurring and whiting out. The fire ripped through his veins and seared him raw, until every nerve was alight and Qrow couldn’t breathe.

All that remained, after that, was the harsh noise of four men panting, and the club music that still played around them.

With a quiet laugh, James peeled himself away from the three and dropped into the booth chair again. He leaned back and flushed. But he was smiling, his eyes hooded and his body obviously heavy with exhaustion. Qrow tilted his head back to grin at James, still on his back.

Junior pulled himself off Qrow, but instead of dropping into his old seat, he crawled over Qrow and Roman and dropped next to James, half leaning against the man.

Roman groaned and slid his hand up Qrow’s side before tangling his fingers in Qrow’s hair.

“Your fiancé is murder on my ass,” said Roman, his voice so hoarse that he was barely audible.

Qrow laughed, breathless and gasping. “Yeah,” he said, choking down his laughter. “That’s part of why I’m marrying him. He’s a good workout.”

Behind him, Qrow heard James chuckle as well.

“It’s the enhancements,” said James, with a kind of practiced absent air. “They take adjusting to.”

Junior lifted his head slightly from James’ shoulder to squint at him. “What the hell kind of enhancements did you put on your dick?”

“Self-lubrication, vibrating,” said Qrow. He tilted his head back to grin. “A couple others I will take to my grave.”

Roman snorted, but it was a sleepy sound. “You know, I almost think those two planned this.”

Qrow reached out and threw an arm overtop of Roman. “Oh, they definitely did.”

“Us?” said Junior, sounding scandalized.

“Never,” said James, but he was grinning as he spoke, and it sounded in his voice.

Roman scoffed. “I’m so sure,” he said. “You know, just for how rough you two were, I demand you carry us to bed.”

Qrow chuckled. “You got a guest room, Junior?” asked Qrow. “I don’t think Jimmy and I are making it home tonight.”

“Sure,” said Junior. “But you’re making breakfast to make up for it.”

“Deal,” said James, yawning. “But let’s not go just yet.”

“Mm,” said Qrow, closing his eyes. “Don’t think I could if I wanted.” He reached out behind him, blindly. James caught his hand with his own metal one and laced his fingers with Qrow’s. And Qrow laced his other hand in Roman’s, and Qrow figured James had probably laced his free hand with Junior’s.

They’d move, eventually. But for now, they were going to enjoy the afterglow and the rarity of an empty club on a Saturday night.


End file.
